


in the moment

by hannmacha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannmacha/pseuds/hannmacha
Summary: Jongdae knew all things about Baekhyun; but one.





	in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work and idk how i end up with this i just saw a pic of jd kiss baek's head and bam i made this in less than 20 minutes adjafjwjrw it's sucks sorry

It was a great night, and a great concert. Jongdae let out a sigh, smiling and waving a little to the crowds while they cheered back at him. The ocean of lightstick in front of him never failed to take his breath away, even after years being on stage. It always gave him some sort of comfort after losing his energy for the show.

The members gathered in the middle of the stage, all tired and preparing themselves for the ment. He, too, made his way besides Junmyeon. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he was sandwhiched between Junmyeon and Minseok, which is his usual place. He noticed Baekhyun and Sehun stood at the end of the line, both smiling at the crowds.

But as Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, he noticed something was off.

Sure, they were all tired after dancing and singing their lungs out, but Baekhyun seemed .... exhausted. There was something behind his smile, which looked forced and not reaching his eyes. He noticed the way Baekhyun took a long breath, as if there was something bothering his mind.Their eyes met, now he could see the real expression of Baekhyun. He didn't smile, the playful and childish side of him were disappeared, replaced with exhaustion and something he couldn't decipher.

So he moved towards Baekhyun as Chanyeol started his ment. He stood behind Minseok as Baekhyun turned towards him, the crowds be forgotten. He didn't miss the way Baekhyun's shoulder slumped as he felt that they were quite hidden from the crowds.

Jongdae felt a tug at his chest as Baekhyun put his head on the crook of his neck, breathing shakily. He put his hand of the blond's nape, patting and rubbing it tenderly.

His heart clenched at the sight of his bandmate. Baekhyun was a bright person. He was a person who always find a way to make everyone feels comfortable. Though Baekhyun was a carefree person, he was quite closed about his feelings. There were times when Baekhyun would suddenly being all moody and grumpy, but he wouldn't talk his feelings out loud. He would always keep them to himself and bury it, and then go back to his usual self after some times.

Jongdae knew this trait so well, so he didn't ask anything as he hugged the older closer. What Baekhyun needed is an emotional support, some kind of gesture of reassurance, not a pep talk. So he stayed quiet, rubbing his hands up and down Baekhyun's nape, not a word exchanged between them.

But what he didn't expect was Baekhyun's hand on his jaw and cheek, the position like the ones you see in the movies when some couple were kissing. Jongdae felt the heat creeped up his neck when Baekhyun's thumb moved to carees his cheek, and he hoped to God that Baekhyun wouldn't feel how warm his cheeks were. How he hoped that he wouldn't hear how fast his heart beating, with Baekhyun's ears hovering above his chest. They were close and everyone knew it. They even take a bath together, and not only once that they would cuddle each other to sleep. They were like brothers, always be there for the other and it's like there were no walls between them.

But something, _something_ about this moment that made Jongdae feel strange.

He had had various emotions to feel with Baekhyun, the times when they were clicked as if nobody can separate them, or arguing and shouting at each other after finding Baekhyun's dirty socks on his pillow. He had felt every emotions one can feel with his friend, but this. This had never been felt by him before. This felt different. This felt sweet, warm, and confusing. This felt intimate.

He'd say that he was caught up in the moment, he'd say that it was a friendly move, that it was just some form of reassurance, that his heart didn't almost explode as his lips touched the crown of Baekhyun's head. But then he'd be lying. He totally felt that his chest was going to burst, that he felt overwhelmed with this strange feeling, that the heat he felt since they made physical contact now turned into flames. And that these feelings were totally not just _friendly_.

He couldn't help himself as he sucked a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of Baekhyun's shampoo, which brought comfort and an even warmer feeling to him.

Jongdae let himself savoring the moment, letting it taking all the space inside him. And before he realized it, _he fell_.

 

 

If Jongdae didn't even miss every single gesture Baekhyun made before, now he surely missed the way Baekhyun tensed as his lips made contact with the top of his head. He surely missed the heat in Baekhyun's face, the reddening cheeks and the loud beating heart.

He surely missed how Baekhyun was hoping this moment never stop, never will, and that they would stay like this until the clock stop ticking.


End file.
